Arrossire Giovani
by L.C.Candle
Summary: He drew back his hand, bringing to his eyes a crimson liquid pool in the palm of his hand. The darkness swept into the room at once, drowning the little life left in his body... [CoWritten by Simply Kiwi]
1. Prologue

"Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken" – Evanescence, Hello.

**-x-**

"_I think we've killed them all. There's no use, sticking around and feasting on _their_ blood."_

_"Filthy pathetic humans. This family is like a pack of werewolves, smelly and disgusting."_

_"They're as bad as that movie, Dracula or Van Helsing." _

_Sickly perfect sounds of laughter rattled his mind, echoes of the screams and visions of terrorized faces burned his mind. A feeling of numbness had long since overcome him. He waited, not breathing, and inhumanly still until he was sure the shouts of victory of the evil had long since left._

_He stood up slowly then, gasping for any bit of air he could manage. His bony arm supported his body weight. He raised his arm, bringing his hand to his throat and gently stroked it, he pulled his hand back and stared. His palm held a small pool of crimson red wine. _

_His arm caved and he fell hard, to the cold floor. He groaned and instantly regretted it, his throat was on fire, it was burning and stung like fifty bee stings. He coughed and brought up blood, to be expected, he thought to himself._

_With little strength he crawled forward to the limp body of a young woman, his mother. He reached out and shook her, "Mama. Mama, wake up…" he choked out. "Mama, mama they're gone…" His mother made no reply. _

_Fearful, the boy shook her harder, "Mama, it's no time to sleep…mama…Please, wake up, wake up."_

**She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's dead.**

_He tried to shake his head, to clear his mind of such horrible thoughts but could not. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "The Father in the sky, help me…" he prayed, begging the Lord to save him and his family._

_He turned his head to look at the other bodies illuminated by the moonlight on the floor. His strong Father, his sweet Aunt, his baby sister…How could they? How could they be so cruel, so heartless? To kill even a small child, his sister! _

_He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, cold painful water that filled the core of his soul. He remembered the words of his mother, "Crying heals the soul." She had once said to him. _Crying_, he thought, _Crying will not heal this.

_He rested his head on his mother's stomach and closed his eyes, whimpering and mumbling words of salvation to the Lord. The darkness swept into the room, taking everything in it's path, drowning the little life left in his body._

**Someone, save me.**


	2. All At Once

**Authors Note (From L.C.Candle);; **This went faster than I would've expected! Whoot! A day early, but that's okay! Thank you Cadi for being the editor for this story! WE LURVE YOU.

**Authors Note (From Kiwi);; **You will probably have some questions at first (-coughAnArielViewcough-) but we promise they'll all be answered in due time! The story will most likely be in Edward's point of view through and through. Also, HI KAYLEIGHHHHH!!! **;;End Authors Notes**

**-x-**

"**There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow**" – My Chemical Romance, The Sharpest Lives.

**-x-**

"Edward, we have been walking for hours," Bella whined, scuffing her boots slightly in the snow. "I'm pretty sure we're going the wrong way."

I sighed, "Bella, don't be absurd." I said, squeezing her gloved hand. "Venice is this way. Trust me."

"No, no," she countered. "If we were going the right way, don't you think that we would have crossed the city limits by now?"

"Well," I said. "I think you're wrong."

"Well," she said in a mocking tone. "I **know** you're wrong." Her topaz eyes gleamed at me, challenging me.

"Are you challenging my intelligence, Isabella Cullen?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked. "I believe I am."

I gaped at her. How dare she? I had been to Italy numerous times. My visit to the Volturi all those years ago was not my only trip to the country.

She grinned. "Why don't we ask someone then," she asked, "If you're so sure of yourself?"

"No," I snapped.

"Why not?" she asked, kicking a small pile of snow as she walked, "You afraid you'll be proved wrong?"

"No…" I said, my eyes narrowing. "I just don't see the point in wasting time asking someone, when I know we're going the right way."  
She rolled her eyes. "What is with men and asking directions?"

"It's not that there's anything wrong with asking for directions, but we don't need directions because we know where we're going. And, Bella, dear, you're going the right way because there isn't the slightest possibility of me going the wrong way." I nodded my head and continued the _right way_.

Bella opened her mouth and began to mock me, "I know everything, I'm the all powerful super awesome Edward Cullen blah blah blah..." she stuck out her tongue at me.

I glared at her, "Nothing good comes from mocking people, Bella."

"What are you going to do? Hm? _Eat Me?_" Bella made a 'pfft' like noise and folded her arms.

"That's not a bad idea, actually…" I smiled, revealing my teeth and tackled her in a hug. She gasped and I began to playfully lick her neck.

"THAT'S NOT…HAHA….FAIR…HAHAHA…STOP! THAT...HAHA...TICKLES!" She flailed her arms and tried to wriggle away but I was too strong for her little self. I win at life…erm…after…life?

I let here go, laughing, and Bella made a pouting face, which made me laugh harder. She was so cute.

"That's not funny, that's just plain _cruel_!" she whined, turning her back to me.

"On the contrary, I found it hilarious." And then, the impossible happened. Bella tripped on air. Even as a graceful vampire, she still managed to trip. She was getting better though, she only tripped about once every... five minutes.

She fell in the snow, face first, and rolled over on her back. I walked over to help her, extending my hand to her, but she spread out her arms and legs and began to wave them back in forth.

"What are you doing?" I raised one eyebrow and stared curiously at her.

"I'm making a snow angel!" She laughed. her laugh was beautiful to me, even more so now, I wondered why I hadn't gotten used to the shock of hearing it even after ten years. "You see, I do not like wet. I do not like cold. So therefore, I have never made a snow angel. And now I am. Why you ask? Well, because the cold isn't so cold anymore."

She smiled at me and I plopped down beside her, "You're amazing."

"I like to think of myself as more of a… what's the word? Bite-sized filled with fun!" She squeaked, she reminded me of Alice in so many ways…

"That's not one word…" I pointed out.

She scrunched up her nose, "Oh well."

A soft wind blew in our faces and I snapped my head in the direction it blew from. A strong scent entered my senses. A scent only Bella and I could smell. _Blood_, and lots of it.

"Edward…" Bella stood up immediately and looked at me fearfully with her soft golden eyes. She bit her lip, and looked up at me, her eyes darting back and forth from me, to the scent. Uncertainty was written all over her face.

I grabbed her hand and brought her close, and we began to saunter forward into the unknown. As we drew closer the scent of fresh blood grew stronger. "It was a family…" I said shaking my head, an assortment of scents filled the air, drawing mine and Bella's curiosity. I sighed. Our perfect evening was ruined. After ten years, the odds were _still_ stacked against us.

Her grip around my arm tightened as we came upon a patch of trodden on snow. The murderers couldn't still be around, could they? I was sure that the killers must have left, with almost all their victims dead. However, the arm that was wrapped around my wife tightened a bit, just in case. She snuggled a little closer too, in appreciation.

_"Mom… Mom… It's so cold… So dark… so cold… Someone help me. Someone… I can't… breathe… Help…"_ The thoughts of a young boy entered my head, and my eyes widened. I took off running, determined to save the little boy, before it was too late. Bella was following close behind, although she didn't know the whole reason for my haste.

_"The monsters… how could they? Mom… wake up… _The boy's voice rang through my head, and my pace quickened. _Monsters? _I thought. _What monsters? Unless..._

I couldn't help but gasp when we finally reached the site of the blood, a gruesome attraction. _Vampires_. The pearl white snow was painted red, as a family was spread across the lawn. Bella fell into my arms and began to cry dry sobs, I rubbed her back and tried to calm her.

I studied the family, blood still covered their bodies, and I could smell the cold liquid still in their veins. If it was a coven of vampires, they hadn't feasted on their blood at all. I was shocked at this, what had this family done to be killed? It would have been more understandable if they were drained, but they each held much of what use to support their lives.

There was a moan from the crimson stained body of a boy lying on a young woman who couldn't have been older than 30.

Bella turned around, "Oh… Edward…" she whispered, "We can't... leave him…"

I knew what she was asking of me, to change the boy, to turn him into the monster that could have possibly killed his family. "No." I said simply, sharply, at first, then softly, "No, Bella… I can't."

She hit my chest with her fist, I mentally winced, she hurt, "Why? He's dying, he has nowhere to go, and you have more self-control! You can do it, Edward… please. I can't leave him here knowing we could have helped him."

"Damning him for all eternity is helping him?" I argued.

"Edward. Don't start. Please, help him." Bella pleaded.

I made the mistake at looking into her eyes. Clouded with sadness… I couldn't do that to her… "And what are we going to do with him?"

"You did say that one time that I could be an excellent mother." I knew that would someday be used against me.

I reluctantly gave in. "What do you think Carlisle and Esme will think when we bring him home?" I smiled and she did back.

_"Help…"_

The pleading thoughts of the boy brought me back to what I had just agreed to do and I quickly walked forward, instantly by the boy's side. "This… might hurt." I said, taking his wrist and quickly biting into it. The boy immediately began to scream.

_And the torture of the screams begins again._


	3. Pain

**Authors Note (L.C.Candle) ;** I believe this update is long awaited. Sorry it took so long. I blame KIWI! xD At least I updated WTI for you lot…Anyway… Enjoy! Hee…Toaster…_The Toast Attack…_

_P.S. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, it was supposed to be up Tuesday or Wednesday but I had some trouble working with my computer to download anything and I had to stay offline for a bit. Sorry again! _**;End Authors Note**

Authors Note (Emleelicious rocks the catbox); HIIIII KAYLEIGHHH!! Stop guessing the plot guys. Not cool. SO STOP. Also, do not say 'OMG' anymore, say 'OMC'! Why? Because Carlisle created Edward the angel therefore making Carlisle Godly. So now it is OMC. Oh My Carlisle. WE'RE STARTING A REVOLUTION HERE PEOPLE!!!! **;End Authors Note**

**-x-**

"**Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." –**Pain, Three Days Grace  
**-x-**

"It's all taken care of, Edward." Alice said, walking into the room, slowly. The screaming from upstairs had lessened her mood, as well as Bella's. Unlike me, they hadn't had a lot of experience in the process of changing. Bella had never herself heard the screams of agony of being changed, but remembered only the fire that had spread into her veins. I winced at the memory.

Alice was the same way, when she came to us, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I, she had already been changed by another. Jasper was close, but his problem was that he could feel the boy being turned. Several times he had to leave the house, the pain was too intense.

Bella sat in my lap and leaned into me, biting her lip, "This is his last day, right, Edward?" She was tired of this, I could tell. I was as well, it wasn't easy for me, I could nearly feel the pain from the boy's thoughts.

"It could be another day, love, but Carlisle said it should all be over soon, I promise he'll be fine." I kissed the top of her head, "I remember when I had to change you, my God, it was the worst three days of my life. I couldn't bear hearing you scream like that. I wanted to put out the fire for you and have you safe and whole. I don't regret it though…" I added quickly when she began to give me an odd look, "When you stopped screaming, I could've cried."

She nodded, "I remember, you looked so happy- you _were_ so happy. You picked me up and began to kiss me all over my face! All of this 'I love you, Bella' over and over and over…You were driving me mad."

I smiled, it was the first time I got to kiss her like she deserved to be kissed. Several times she even tried to wipe her eyes, she was so unused to not being able to cry.

_Bella wiped her eyes and faintly chuckled._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, kissed her eyelids. "You don't regret me doing this to you, right?" I stared at her with a face of stone, worried that she wished to be human again and not a monster as she was now. Of course, Bella could never be a monster, she would always be an angel, soulless or not. She was an angel, _My_ angel, for _eternity_. Suddenly it didn't seem such a long time with her in view._

_"NO! Of course not, Edward! This is all I have ever dreamed of! I'm just so happy! I can be with you; I'm equal to you now! And the best part of it all is…" she giggled; I knew she would've blushed if she were human. I missed her blush, but it was nothing to me anymore, Bella was mine forever. There was so much more to love than her little blush._

_"Yes?"_

_"I CAN'T TRIP OVER MY FEET ANYMORE!!! Muwahahhahaa!" Her evil cackle made me double over laughing. She was so adorable…so perfect…._

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I looked down at her small still heart-shaped face and brushed a few strands of her chocolate hair away from her face.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, taking my hand and flipping it over, rubbing patterns in it. That was her hobby, she would just randomly pick up my hand and trace patterns. Sometimes she would take it and place it on her cheek and sigh in content.

"How edible you look." She was wearing blue today, my favorite color, besides pink, on her.

"Oh, really?" A smile played across her face. "And what is my big cuddly husband going to do? Eat me like you tried to last time?"

"It worked last time, didn't it? And you know nothing good comes from calling me 'cuddly' I'm not cuddly." I frowned.

"Tickling is hardly a form of eating, Edward." She shook her head, "You are very cuddly."

"Oh, really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really." She retorted, mimicking my expression.

Rosalie slapped her forehead, "We all know what you're going to do! So before you do it get a _room_!" Damned Rosalie, always ruining a moment.

"We have a room." Bella said, waving her arms around to indicate the living room, "So there." She stuck out her tongue at Rose.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "N'yah!"

"Hey, don't stick out your tongue unless you're planning to use it." I commented. Bella's tongue was a very….impressive, tool she used…

**_SMACK!  
_**My hand flew to my face where it had received the blow. I looked down at Bella, "What was that for?!?"

"For being a pervert, you pervert!" She folded her arms and pouted.

"Emmett's a bigger pervert than me and you don't slap _him_! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"Emmett isn't my husband! Rose takes care of him pretty well, anyways, don'tcha Rose?" she looked at Rosalie.

_Hah-HAH! In your FACE! You got SLAPPED! Hard, too. Hahahaha! Wow. You little sexually-deprived-vampire-you. _

"Of course!" Rosalie struggled to keep from laughing.

"You're not funny." I narrowed my eyes at her.

She smiled. _I'm very funny and you know it._

I smiled back, "Goodbye Rosalie!" I said, waving at her.

She raised on eyebrow, "What? I'm not leav—" she never did finish her sentence because at that moment I growled and pounced on Bella, who had scooted over to the other side of the couch.

Bella giggled, "Edward you bad vampire you, get off of me!"

"Make me." I growled again, leaning down to lick her neck.

"Did you just lick me?" she stared at me with an incredulous expression on her face. And then I kissed her.

"HEY! HEY!" Rosalie twitched, "NO MAKING OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM!!"

Esme walked in then and spotted us, "Edward." She frowned and pointed upstairs.

"But…but…" I stuck out my lower lip in protest.

"SOMEBODY QUICK! GET A PICTURE!!" Bella yelled from under me. I rolled my eyes. Ten years could really change a girl, back when she was human, she would have been terribly embarrassed to have a picture like that.

She paused and cleared her throat when Esme gave her an odd look, "Esme is right, Eddie. No making out in the living room."

My jaw dropped, where they all turning against me?

"I tried to tell him, Esme, I really did…" Bella shook her head sadly.

Esme furrowed her eyebrows, "Edward Cullen! Have some respect!"

"But…that…but!" For once in my life I couldn't say anything witty. Damnit.

The mood was instantly ruined by more pain-filled shrieks of the boy upstairs. Bella winced and I stood up and sighed. Rosalie looked upstairs with a hint of fear in her eyes. I thought, for a moment, that she was worried about the little boy, until I heard her thoughts…

_I knew this would happen…What if someone hears that boy? _Rosalie thought. I should have known. She seemed more concerned for her well being than everyone else's. Just like her. A shallow pond could never gain any depth could it?

Bella sat up and the door was flung open, revealing a one Jasper Hale in the doorway.

_Hey look! It's the former sexually-oppressed vampire! I will never get tired of that joke after ten years. You're so screwed. I shall be bothering you about it for eternity if I must, Egotistical Edward._

"I'm not egotistical!" I said, growling at Jasper. Why did everyone insist on calling me egotistical?

"If you're going to fight, do it outside. I just got new furniture, and if you don't mind boys, I'd like it to keep fresh and smooth looking." Esme said, frowning. Oh yes, how I would love to rip Jasper's head off. But that wouldn't exactly make for an easy cleanup.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

_Hey, Edward. Edward. Eddwaaarrrddd…. _Jasper thought, smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

And then, it hit me. Literally. A silver box came at me as fast as I ran, and hit me, right in the face. To that, I had one thing to say and that one thing was…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I was on the floor, it had been thrown with such velocity that I had been knocked over. _Me. Edward. Knocked. Over._ Well, that was new.

Bella stared at me and instead of falling to my side with an "Edward! Edward are you okay, honey?" she burst out laughing. "Ed…hahahhaa….Eddie….ahahahahhaa…are….bahahahhaa….you okay?" she said in between fits of laughter. Oh boy, I was really feeling the love then. First they gang up on me, then my wife laughs at me after I'm knocked over. Lovely, just lovely.

"Jasper, go upstairs." I said sternly.

"Why?" Jasper put down a brown bag slowly.

"So you can go say goodbye to your wife because when I'm through with you, you'll be a pile of burning ashes!"

The silver box thing hit me again. Ow. God dammit. What was that stupid thing? I was about to ask but Bella interrupted me.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Bella screamed.

"Yes, sweetie?" I said innocently.

"THERE WILL BE NO KILLING OF VAMPIRES WHILE I'M AROUND!!" She paused and took a deep breathe, "He didn't throw it. I did." Wait. Bella threw it? What?

"Why?" I stared at her in shock. What had I done in the past that had gotten her so angry as to hit me in the face with a silver box thing? What was that thing anyway? No, Edward, forget about that. Focus here, Edward, focus. Did I forget to tell her I loved her yesterday? _What if I forgot our anniversary?!?!_ I paused. Wait. Our anniversary wasn't for a month or so…and Bella's birthday was long behind us.

"For trying to eat me, that's why! Also…because it was so tempting… I mean Jasper bought a toaster, you are deathly afraid of toast, how could I not? Who could pass that opportunity up? Who, I ask you?"

I blinked. "That's why you…" I paused, "Wait, you flung a TOASTER at me?" I wondered if she remembered that time she was sleep deprived and threw toast at me. I shuddered internally…_toast._

Bella shifted her eyes, "Only because I love you…"

Oh yeah? Well I'm going to throw that T.V. at you, just because _I love you._

I opened my mouth to speak but Carlisle came down the stairs and all grew unusually quiet. His shirt was stained with drops of red blood. I noticed that the screaming had stopped from upstairs, as did everyone else. Bella stood and walked over to Carlisle, "Is he okay?" she asked, concern dripping from her voice.

Carlisle nodded once, "He's confused, going into shock. He should be fine. It went alright." _There is something wrong, Edward. He's warm._


	4. Forks

**Authors Mildly Unimportant Notes…**

_**L.C.Candle**_**: Ahh…Eddie constantly forgets that Alice can see the future and is in the room. But that's okay, Alice will be more prominent in other chapters and then he'll have to notice her…We're so sorry for having you guys wait months for this update but we've been working together non stop to get you guys updates!**

_**Simply Kiwi**_**HIIIII. Dude. This took freaking foreverrrrr. Sorry about that peoples. Um. I blame L.C. She's the one that died. Not me. Anyhow, ummmm, yeah. HOORAY FOR UPDATES. :D**

_**L.C.Candle**_**: Thhhaaankkksss, Kiwi. lol**

…**End Our Senseless Babble**

**-x-**

"**Wait! Oh what is it now? Knives are dangerous, we could get hurt! Hurt…I don't want to get…Hurt. Who does? So what do we do now? I KNOW! TICKLE FIGHT!" **— Lemon Demon, Knife Fight

**-x-**

I nodded just slightly to Carlisle's thought, knowing that only he would be able to see it, or even acknowledge it. My smile was fake and wide as I turned to Bella and smiled, wrapping one arm around her waist. "So I guess we have a new addition to the family. It's official Bella." I buried my face into her neck and sighed. If only it was that simple...smile and be done with it, start a new life with a new member of the family.

But he was warm? What could that possibly mean? If the vampire changing process went well then it would mean all his blood would have been drained and replaced with venom and he would have been cold, freezing cold. I closed my eyes and focused on the memory of the day we rescued the boy. The blood had been extremely easy for me to resist, and even easier for Bella, though she was still considered new to this life. Why? With that amount of blood it should have caused a feeding frenzy or a large temptation- yet it had even been so horribly easy for me to stop and just change the boy.

At first, I suppose it was because I believed myself more practiced, I had been able to resist Bella's sweet irresistible blood when I had changed her but yet I know I did not contain complete control as Carlisle. Bella patted my head and whispered "Are you alright?"

I lifted my head, "Fine, just thinking about what it's going to be like being a parent. I was a troublesome vampire when I was young, I wonder if this one will be like me."

"Dear God, I hope not," I heard Rosalie snort from behind me. "The last thing we need around here is another Edward."

I turned my head to growl at my sister, but Bella placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her. "Are you sure that's all?" she asked.

_No, I'm not sure_. I wanted to say. _I'm worried out of my head, now that you ask_. But I pushed that urge away, mentally cursing Bella's ability to read me so well. "Of course that's all," I lied, hating the fact that I wasn't being truthful to her. "You heard Carlisle, the kid is fine. There is nothing more to worry about."

Bella looked like she wanted to protest, but she let it go. "Alright," she said, but I could hear the waver in her voice. "If that's really all . . . ,"

"It is," I said quickly. Too quickly.

_You're lying,_ Rosalie accused. _What is going on with you?_

_Edward…Be careful_. Alice's voice was strong in my head and I turned to glance at her, did she know what was going on? Had see seen this in a vision?

I shot Rosalie and Alice a look that I hoped she registered as _Don't say anything_. I straightened up and headed up the stairs to the boy's room. "I'm going to check on him, Bella stay here with Rosalie and the others, please."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "The others. It sounds like we're criminals or some disturbed rock and roll band." He set down the bag of useless items and joined alongside me, "I'm coming as well, if he's in shock the very least I can do is calm him." Jasper looked at me and his thoughts confirmed that he knew there was something up. _Great_, I thought_, Alice and Rosalie will be bothering me for answers later, and now Jasper wants to find out what's wrong as well._

I hesitated, of course Jasper would know, he could feel the worry and strain in both mine and Carlisle's emotions. He was right too, he could help by calming the boy so Carlisle and I could examine him. I nodded once and ascended up the stairs where I met Carlisle.

Jasper twirled a shiny object in his hand, a fork, I recognized. I shuddered at the thought of the nights we'll be spending trying to bend spoons with our minds until Emmett gets upset and flicks it with his finger . . . .

And then it hit me. "Jasper, what the hell are you doing with a fork?"

"I had to go _somewhere_ to get away from his pain." He shrugged. "So I went shopping for random shiny objects. It'll be fun to play around with Emmett. We have a whole new set of silverware downstairs. I also bought that toaster you got hit with. Isn't it a beauty?"

I glared at him. _No it is not a beauty, it is evil and should die._

Jasper chuckled at me as we ascended up the stairs where I met Carlisle.

"There's never been anything like this, I don't understand." Carlisle stared at the boy, who looked frantic until Jasper's specialty, "Please remain calm and rational", took over the room.

I lightly grabbed the boy's wrist while he calmed, feeling the heat that radiated from him, nearly burning my cold skin. I saw the boy's eyes widen as he felt the temperature of my skin, and I could hear his frantic thoughts.

_Dear God, no,_ he silently prayed. _Please don't let me be one of them. Don't tell me that I have become one of those disgusting murderers._

I frowned, I hated to be thought of as a murderer, a predator of human beings, innocent people. I wasn't anything like that, even in my rebellious years I had preyed on people condemned to death row, murderers, rapists…I never once even thought of killing someone pure until I met Bella.

But Bella was different, her blood called to me, she was my singer, and at first I remember thinking that she was sent from my own personal hell, a demon, out to destroy me. I came so close to becoming like something the boy described in his thoughts, vicious, cruel…I had prevailed though, and my relationship with Bella proved worth fighting for.

I had saved this boy from death, but who was I to decide if he should live or die?

The boy looked around the room, looking for something anything, and then he saw Jasper's Fork.

I rolled my eyes, he couldn't honestly think that…

I was incredulously wrong. The boy grabbed the fork from Jasper who was trying to make it spin in the air and land upright with no hand movements involved. _What an idiot_, I thought.

It didn't take long, in fact it took the boy a total of 1.15 seconds to steal the shiny object, aim at my cold dead heart (literally!) and attempt to stab me. The fork bent and shattered into a million tiny pieces on contact.

He stared, horrified at the broken fork and then at me. I raised one eyebrow, "Did you just try to stab me with a fork?"

"Damnit! That cost me a dollar fifty, a _dollar fifty_! That was a perfectly good fork, kid! What the hell did it ever do to you?" Jasper glared at the boy, "I demand another fork."

Alice was up the stairs first, she was giggling, "So…Edward…"

I stared at her, "I get stabbed with a fork and hit with a toaster and no one has any concern for me? Next thing I know you'll have someone pointing a gun at my head and telling them to shoot."

"I told you to be careful didn't I?" Alice smiled. _It's your fault you didn't listen_.

The boy was fighting against the calm and he cursed whatever was keeping him reasonable and relaxed. _There's more of them._ He thought I could tell he was trying to add emphasis to this, trying to add some sort of shock to his thoughts. It wasn't working too well.

Bella followed behind Alice, "That's crazy talk Edward, you know I'd tell them to try an atomic bomb, or kryptonite, but you said that last one doesn't bother you…" I smirked, the conversation floating back to my mind.

"_No spiders?"_

"_Nope."_

"_And no radioactivity?"_

"_None."_

"…"

"_Kryptonite doesn't bother me either." _

I smiled, glad that was one of the memories that I shared with Bella, after she had been changed. The moment she started forgetting things, she had me tell her stories, share memories with her. I relayed some of our conversations, right down to our facial expressions. She loved it when I talked about the night in the car, after I saved her in Port Angeles. But she treasured the story of the meadow the most. I had told her about that day countless times. Unfortunately, I could remember the exact wording of everything, so half of the story was a paraphrase, but she didn't mind. She especially loved when I described the look on her face as I stepped into the sun.

The boy's small quiet voice filled the room, "I know what you are."

_I know what you are. I know what you are. I know what you are._


End file.
